


Steak and Treacle Tart

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, M/M, Not for points, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Steak and Treacle TartAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 881 wordsPrompt: Rolled 2 - BDraco disappears and Harry finds this. Minimum: 397 words - Maximum: 997 wordsSummary: Harry is led a merry dance while looking for Draco.





	Steak and Treacle Tart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so when I got the prompt, I got two ideas and couldn't decided which to submit. This idea was the loser, but I figured I'd post it anyway! It's not for points.

“Draco?” Harry called as he walked through the halls of Malfoy Manor. 

When no reply came, he frowned and headed for their bedroom. He was sure he hadn’t heard the other man leave and he definitely didn’t remember Draco saying anything about going out. 

Just as he was about to call one of the House Elves, he spotted a small white envelope sitting on top of the deep green bedspread. Frowning again, he picked the envelope up and opened it. 

As he unfolded the note, a small key fell out of the envelope and into his hand.

_You know what to do._

Harry held the key up and examined it. It looked familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

“Tippy!” he called, sure that the elf would be able to help. 

“Master Harry called?” Tippy asked as she appeared with a crack. 

“Yes, do you know what this key is for?” Harry asked, holding the key out in front of him. 

“Tippy does, sir,” Tippy nodded, her ears flapping. “Tippy is seeing that key in Master Draco’s desk drawer.” 

“Of course! Thanks Tippy!” Harry said, smiling widely at the elf, who bowed low before disappearing again. 

Harry left the bedroom again, heading for Draco’s office. Once inside the office, he wasted no time in unlocking the desk drawer. In the drawer, he found another small envelope.

_Well done, you passed the first test. Now, your next clue is in one of your favourite places._

Harry paused thoughtfully, wondering where the note was meaning. If the note was talking about the house, he reasoned, he should probably start with the kitchen. This thought in mind, Harry ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grinned widely as he immediately spotted an envelope taped to the milk bottle.

_You’re good at this. Next one is a bit more tricky. It’s in one of MY favourite places._

Harry groaned softly. He wondered where he should check first. He ruled the rest of the kitchen and Draco’s office out straight away. He thought a bit more and ruled the bedroom out too, since the first note was in there. He decided to try the bathroom, knowing how much Draco liked them both spending time in there.

Running back up the stairs, he pushed the bathroom door open and began checking the cupboards before his eye was drawn to something sitting against the bath tap. _Obviously _, he thought as he picked the envelope up.__

____

_Well done, I thought that would delay you a bit. Last clue is somewhere neither of us count as one of our favourite places, but we definitely should._

Frowning, Harry looked around for inspiration. He couldn’t think where the clue could be hidden. He knew there were countless rooms in the Manor that he wouldn’t think of as a favourite place, but if he checked them all, he’d be here all day.

Glancing out of the window, he paused. He hadn’t considered the grounds. They were so vast that he definitely didn’t consider them a favourite place, though he liked them well enough. It was relaxing to take a walk around them on a nice evening. As he thought about the grounds, he remembered the summer house and thought it was worth a try. 

Harry ran back to the bedroom to grab himself a jumper as, despite the sunshine he could see, he knew it was cold outside. Pulling the jumper on as he walked, he headed back down the stairs and out of the house. He kept his eyes open as he walked through the grounds, just in case the envelope was in one of the gardens. 

He arrived at the summer house just as the sun was beginning to set. There seemed to be thousands of twinkling lights surrounding the summer house, which Harry thought made it look magical. Smiling at the thought, Harry climbed the steps and pushed the door open. 

As the door swung all the way open, Harry gasped. If he’d thought the outside of the summer house looked magical, it was nothing compared to what was waiting for him inside. A table, set for two, sat in the middle of the floor. Hundreds of lit candles were scattered around the room. And, standing to one side, Draco was dressed in his best dress robes, looking absolutely fantastic. Harry’s mouth dropped open as he gazed at everything, eyes finally meeting Draco’s. 

“Happy anniversary,” Draco said softly, twisting his fingers nervously in front of him. 

Harry stepped forward to take the blond’s hands in his own. “You did this for me?” 

Draco nodded. “Sorry if I worried you,” he said softly. “I just wanted this to be a surprise.” 

“Are you kidding? This is the best surprise ever,” Harry said, smiling as he pulled Draco into him, wrapping his arms around the blond. “Happy anniversary.” 

Draco smiled and closed the gap between them, kissing Harry deeply. 

Harry moaned softly into the kiss. After a few moments, they parted. “So what are we having?” 

“Steak followed by treacle tart,” Draco replied, one hand stroking the nape of Harry’s neck. 

“Sounds amazing,” Harry said, kissing Draco again. He wondered if it was a bad time to confess that he’d forgotten it was their anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are still ❤️


End file.
